Marvel - and the murder on Flag Display
by MissBoaBoa
Summary: An AU Marvel fanfic, starring Tony and Steve, two detectives who solve murder cases in New York. Follow these two as try to find out who murdered Aldrich Killian, unraveling some dark and disturbing secrets along the way. Starring Steve, Tony, Natasha, Fury, Sam, Strange and a lot more of your favorite Marvel Characters! (ships Stony)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**NOTES:**

Hi everyone and welcome to this fic!  
First of all, I would like to thank you so much for trying out this story.

This story has some tags I feel like I should have mentioned, but I don't want to spoil the story...  
So! If there is anything you feel uncomfortable with, please don't hesitate and ask me about the topics of this fic in the review section! I will answer your question as soon as I can :) (so I guess this is kind of a "read-at-own-risk"-ish fic...

This first chapter will only have the trigger "Character Death" because, well... That's what this fic is about... solving murders... So please keep that in mind :)

Anyway! without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of this story!

* * *

'Mister Killian, breakfast is ready.' A woman's hand knocked on the door, disturbing the silence and tranquility that lingered through the hallway of the old countryside mansion just outside New York. It was still early and quite dark, grey clouds blocking the sun, rain trickling down against the tall and stately windows. The woman turned with a sigh as she did not receive an answer and let her burgundy colored nails rest against the cold glass of the window behind her.

She stared into the garden, carefully holding a tray with some toast, coffee and the newspaper. The view was beautiful no matter where one would stand, but she liked it best from here, the third floor, overseeing every flower, bush and tree.

'Horrible weather, huh?'

The young woman looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. She smiled as she saw Bucky Barnes walking down the corridor. 'Not really,' she shrugged and looked outside again. 'What is horrible to us is bliss for the plants and trees.' She laughed as the man raised a questioning brow. 'You're up early, Bucky.'

'Still not as early as you, Wanda,' The man smirked and stopped next to her. 'I tried knocking on that door fifteen minutes ago. Noting. He must have gone home already.'

'Well, I'll just have to try again. Maybe he's still sleeping,' the woman said determinately, a grin on her face as she ignored the indifferent shrug her friend gave her as he walked away.

'Mister Killian, Miss Potts has asked for your attendance later today. She would like for you to look into some financial documentations,' Wanda tried again, but in vain. She placed her hand against the door, opening it gently. 'Sir?'

She peeked inside and saw that the large bedroom was empty. The bed was perfectly made, the large television hanging from the wall broadcasting the early morning news. She tilted her head, then sighed in irritation as she noticed the open casement window through which rain was pouring in. She placed her tray on a table and walked into the room with big steps. She leaned slightly out of the window to close it and cursed softly in her native tongue as her clothes soaked in the rain.

She then squinted her eyes and looked up, noticing that the American flag that used to hang proudly on the outside of the building was gone. Instinctively she looked down, figuring it must have fallen.

She gasped, her soaked hands covering her mouth as she saw the lifeless body of Aldrich Killian, covered in the mud-stained American flag.

* * *

The garden was swarming with police within a matter of minutes after Wanda had called 911. Men in white overalls were investigating the crime scene, taking pictures and searching for… Well, Wanda was not quite sure what they were searching for. Evidence, probably.

She was sitting on the steps of the front door porch, the cold marble still wet from the rain. She looked up and squinted to protect her eyes from the bright Summer sun that had started to break through grey clouds and saw a dark red sports car driving up the property.

'Okay, Stark, all I'm saying is that I won't blame her if she gives you a ticket for speeding.' A blond man argued towards his college as he stepped out of the car.

'What can I say, Rogers? Murder is an emergency, I'm sure she'll cut me some slack. We're colleagues, after all.' The other countered with a confident smile, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He looked up at the building, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared at the old, yet stately mansion. 'How fancy.'

'Build in 1845, has been in the hands of the same family for generations.' Sam said as he suddenly stood behind the two, a notebook in his hands. 'Our victim didn't live here, though. He was just visiting.' He gestured the two towards the body with a wave of his hand.

'Guy looks familiar,' Tony noted as he bent over their soaked victim and casually studied him.

'His name is Aldrich Killian,' Sam continued to inform. 'Forty-six years old. No wife, no children. He was a ruthless businessman, has made the news quite a few times for all kinds of charges but was never convicted. He started out with his own company about twenty years ago and quickly made it to the top.'

'And now he's back at the bottom again,' Tony chuckled at his own joke, looking from the open windows on the third floor to the victim at his feet.

'Very clever, Stark.' A man said with an unimpressed grimace. He walked towards the two, a clipboard in hand.

'Strange,' Steve greeted the man with a nod.

'Doctor, such a pleasure as always.' Tony smiled, though the sarcasm in his voice made it clear he was teasing. 'Let me guess, the victim's cause of death was falling from that window?'

'Correct,' Strange glared at him from the corner of his eye before turning his attention towards Steve. 'He fell from approximately 30 feet into these conifers, they didn't break his fall though.'

'Well, it's clear to me, then.' Tony nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. 'Tried to close the window, slipped, fell down, dead. Easy.'

'It's always such a miracle how you solve these cases so quickly, Stark.' Strange snarled in disapproval.

'Time of death?' Steve asked quickly to intervene, knowing the arguments between his partner and the medical examiner could easily last for hours.

'Somewhere between twelve and two o'clock last night. I can't see any signs of a fight or struggle right now. I'll bring you the autopsy report as soon as I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen,' he passed the two detectives with a nod of his head and walked back to his car.

Steve looked at his partner with one brow raised. As Tony merely smiled back and reacted with an innocent "what?" the blond just sighed. 'Where's Romanoff?'

'Talking to the woman who found the body,' Sam said as he pointed towards the redhead who already came walking towards them.

'Wanda Maximoff, twenty-three years old, born and raised in Sokovia, a small country in Europe. Came to America at the age of fourteen and now lives and works here as a maid.' Natasha informed the two. 'She found the body when she tried to close his windows on the third floor. Immediately called 911.'

With a nod of his head Steve went over the young woman, Tony right at his side. 'Miss Maximoff?' he asked gently at which the woman stood up. 'I'm Steve Rogers, Criminal Investigation Department, this is my colleague Tony Stark. I heard you found the body?'

'Call me Wanda,' She nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. 'Mister Killian was staying overnight. I knocked on his door to bring him breakfast, but he didn't answer. When I walked into the room I noticed that the windows were open and when I tried to close them, I…' She wanted to continue, but a soft sob took her breath and she covered her mouth, tears gently falling from her eyes.

'Yes, why was he staying here, anyway?' Tony asked. 'This isn't a hotel, is it?'

'No, it's not.' Wanda continued, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. 'Miss Potts, the landowner, she invited him to stay. He came here a lot.'

'And where can we find Miss Potts?' Tony continued.

'She is of to work. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. Bucky is now going after her, it won't be long before they'll be back.' The woman looked up at the two men, their questioning gaze causing her to continue with a sniffle. 'Bucky Barnes. He lives and works here as well.'

'Right,' Steve nodded. 'Did anything unusual happen last night? Did someone maybe have an argument with Mister Killian? Or did he behave any different?'

'Well, no,' Wanda frowned. 'Why do you ask? He fell out the widow, right?' Her eyes then widened, 'You are from the Criminal Investigation Department, does that mean he- was he murdered…?'

'That's what we're trying to find out,' Steve gave her a gentle smile. He looked around, taking in the large, well-kept garden, its serenity and greenery a welcome change from the hectic buzzing of New York city. As he looked around he saw a blond man staring at them from the distance, disappearing directly into a large shed the moment their eyes met. 'Well…' Steve continued as he turned towards Wanda again. 'That'll be it, for now.' He smiled and wanted to walk away, 'Oh, just one more thing. Where were you last night, between twelve and two o'clock?'

'I was in my room, asleep.'

'Any witnesses?' Tony asked lightly at which the young woman frowned, a slightly perplexed "no" being her answer.

With Tony at his side Steve made his way deeper into the garden and walked straight towards the shed, meeting the tall and broad man he saw earlier. 'Good morning, I'm Steve Rogers, Criminal Investigation Department, this is my colleague Tony Stark.'

The man was standing behind a working bench, working on an old oak chair. He looked up with bright blue eyes, his blond hair wrapped in a short ponytail. 'Thor, Odinson,' he commented curtly.

'I'm sorry to inform you, but-'

'Yeah, I already heard,' Thor interrupted Steve. 'Killian, he's dead, right? Bucky already told me.'

'You don't look all that shocked or surprised,' Tony noted with something that was balancing between a smirk and a smile.

'Do I have to?' Thor asked unimpressed, his attention already back to his project. 'We differed in a lot of things, Killian and I but that mattered not. He was always here for business with Miss Potts, so we hardly ever spoke with each other.'

'You live here as well, don't you?' Tony asked, looking at all the tools that were neatly hanging on the wall. 'What do you do for a living? Don't assume you're a maid, huh?'

'Correct,' Thor grabbed a piece of sandpaper and ripped one of the legs straight off the chair with a brute lash, causing Tony to gulp for a second. 'I work in and around the house. Mostly repairs. This mansion is old, needs a lot of maintenance.'

'Thor?' Another voice called out and the three men turned around, meeting emerald eyes. A young teen was standing in the large doorway, his hair black as a moonless night, his skin pale. He was wearing heavy boots covered in dirt and garden gloves, about a dozen roses and some green resting in his arms. His clothes covered every inch of his skin, which seemed rather odd considering these warm Summer days.

The boy froze on the spot as the two strangers looked at him. He gulped but continued nonetheless, 'Why is the police here? What's going on? I asked Wanda, but she send met to you.'

'Loki,' Thor quickly smiled and walked over to the teen, resting his hands on his shoulders. The words he then spoke left Tony and Steve to look at each other in wonder, for the blond was speaking in a language they didn't understand. They saw how Loki's mouth fell slightly ajar as Thor spoke the name of the victim, his emerald eyes darting from Thor towards the two detectives.

Thor patted Loki on his back, a reassuring smile shining through. 'Go put those flowers in a vase, Loki. I am quite certain Miss Potts will appreciate it. Ask Wanda for help, if you need to.'

The raven silently nodded and slowly walked back towards the mansion, looking over his shoulder every few steps until he was inside again.

'Hey, wait up,' Tony started, wanting to follow the child, but Thor made sure to block his way.

'He's my younger brother, turned sixteen last week. I would appreciate it if you would leave him alone.' The blond's voice was low, making his sentence sound more like a threat than a favor.

Steve sighed, but nodded. He always preferred to keep children out of these matters and he didn't have any reasons to talk with Loki specifically. Not now, anyway. 'We will leave you be,' he gave Thor a genuine smile, causing the blond to uncomfortably smile back, somewhat. 'Would you please ask Mister Barnes and Miss Potts to come to the police station as soon as they can?'

Thor nodded, wanting to turn back to his project again.

'Ah, one last question,' Tony said before turning around and he looked Thor in the eye. 'Where were you last night between twelve and two o'clock?'

Thor remained silent for a moment, answering with slightly squinted eyes. 'Asleep. No witnesses.'

The two detectives nodded, walked back to their car and returned to the police station.

* * *

'Wanne make a bet?' Tony asked as he walked through the hallway of the police station, Sam and Natasha at his side. 'Twenty bucks says it was just an accident and we are all wasting our time.'

Sam looked at the playboy with a raised brow, but then shrugged. 'Okay, why not? Twenty bucks saying it's murder.' The two shook hands while Steve walked behind them, disapprovingly shaking his head but deciding to stay out of this one.

'Ah! Rogers!' A voice sounded behind the main counter, coming from watch commander Rhodey. 'Commissioner Fury wants to have a word with you. He's waiting in his office upstairs.'

Steve sighed but nodded nonetheless. He always respected the commissioner even though they argued a lot. Fury usually disagreed on his methods during his investigations, finding his decisions either too risky or even unparliamentary.

The blond made his way up the stone stairs, following his colleagues, but where Sam, Tony and Natasha walked straight towards their own desks, Steve had to take a right into the commissioner's office. He knocked on the door before walking in, 'You wanted to see me, sir?'

'Ah, yes,' Fury looked up from behind his desk, papers and files piled up next to him. 'I heard you and your team have some time to spare, so I want you all to help me work through some files. The detective's department is late with its reports, as always, so it's about time you start on those.'

'Time to spare?' Steve asked with a frown. 'I'm in the middle of a case.'

'You mean the Killian case?' Fury shook his head, his one eye turning back to the papers he was working on. 'The man fell out of the window. It is a tragedy at most, not a case.'

Steve sighed silently, 'I think there's more going on.'

'Evidence, Rogers,' Fury murmured without looking at the man in front of him.

'I don't have any evidence, not yet. But I'm sure we'll find some if you could give me and my team some time.' Steve tried, but already saw that Fury was not buying it. He had to come up with something better.

The blond stood up and turned towards the door again with a deep and loud sigh, 'Alright, I understand. I'll probably read all about it in the newspaper tomorrow. Good luck explaining this to the Chief Police Officer, sir,' this remark caused Fury to look at Steve through his lashes, a grim expression darkening his face. Steve continued with a smile, 'Well, Killian was quite the big shot, owns a lot of properties, has been into contact with the police on multiple occasions, yet we spends our time on archive work rather than investigating his death.' The blond wrinkled his nose slightly as he held the doorknob in his hand. 'Don't think the Department of Justice will be too pleased to read that. Oh well, it's your call, sir.'

'Rogers,' Fury called the man's name just before Steve wanted to walk out of the office. 'I'm gonna give you twenty-four hours, nothing more.' He sighed deeply as he saw Steve's innocent smile. 'Get out, Rogers.'

* * *

**NOTES:**

And that's it for this chapter.  
This is the first time for me EVER to write a mystery/detective/murder solving fic, so i'm very much open for your thoughts and feedback! :)  
Also, English is not my native language, so it was a bit hard for me to figure out certain designations/titles/ranks in the police force. Please let me know if you spotted a mistake and I will be happy to correct them :)

Thanks again, next chapter will be posted in 1 or 2 days!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**NOTES:**

Hi everyone, and welcome back.

This chapter will contain porn. If you don't feel comfortable with reading that than please skip the text between the** three** **horizontal lines.**  
Don't worry, you won't miss anything important ;)

* * *

'What did Fury want from you?' Tony asked as he handed Steve a cup of coffee.

'Oh, nothing,' The blond sat down behind his desk, taking a sip of the piping hot drink. 'Okay, tell me, what do we have?'

'Loki and Thor Odinson,' Natasha started as she read from her tabled. She sat down at the edge of Steve's desk, Tony and Sam at her side. 'Refugees from the Faroe Islands. Their father, Odin Borson, was a drug lord and killed ten years ago together with his wife. Thor took Loki and fled the country otherwise they would have been killed as well. They were eighteen and ten at that time.'

'Wanda Maximoff, twenty-three years old, born and raised in Sokovia, a small and corrupted country in Europe as I already told you earlier,' Sam continued as he had researched the other two during Steve's chat with Fury. 'Mother deceased, father unknown and her brother, Pietro Maximoff, was shot dead by the cops after robbing a super market for food. Wanda was devastated after losing him and turned to all kinds of witch craft and voodoo rituals in hopes to come into contact with him, however,' Sam took a deep breath and sighed sadly, 'apparently Sokovia is a very superstitious nation and she quickly became known as the "Scarlett Witch". People thought she was dangerous, wanted to kill her and that's why she fled her country.'

Steve nodded slowly, a wrinkle forming between his brows as he thought this through. 'And Barnes?'

'He's from Russia, so naturally we don't have much on him,' Sam continued, scrolling though the little information he could get on his tabled in hand. 'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was sent to a boarding school by the age of seven. Now, I couldn't find out what kind of school exactly but after that he became some sort of secret Russian military weapon and became notorious as the "Winter Soldier". He was experimented on and when the officials found out about this the army wanted-'

'Let me guess,' Steve interrupted with a grim expression. 'They wanted him dead.'

'He probably knew too much.' Sam confirmed.

'And these four, among many other, were send to Potts Refugee Reception Office,' Tony stood up from his chair, gaining the attention of his co-workers. 'Miss Virginia "Pepper" Potts, owner of the Potts mansion and Potts RRO, it is the primary point of contact for asylum seekers and refugees with the government. It is where asylum seekers can apply for asylum for refugee status, where interviews are conducted, where permits are renewed, and where refugee status documents are handed out. Miss Potts is not married, no children.'

'So the four of them are all refugees and they all live in Potts mansion,' Steve concluded and then looked at his team. 'but why?'

'Maybe I could answer that question for you,' A woman's voice sounded, and the four detectives turned around, meeting the gentle brown eyes of a gorgeous lady. She was dressed in an all-white skirt suit set, her red hair tied in a low ponytail and falling over her left shoulder. 'Detective Rogers?' she asked kindly.

* * *

'I am sorry for your loss, Miss Potts.' Steve handed the woman a cup of coffee and sat down behind his desk. As the lady remained standing he kindly gestured her towards the seat opposite of him.

'Thank you,' Pepper managed to smile after taking a deep breath. She sat down like a true lady, her feet placed neatly next to each other, her hands crossed on her lap, holding a white clutch. 'I couldn't believe it when Bucky told me and, frankly, I still can't.'

'Is Mister Barnes your chauffeur?' Tony asked as he closed the door of the office, the three of them now sitting together in Steve's small but practical office room.

Pepper remained silent for a moment, her nose slightly wrinkled as she was thinking of what to say. 'Yes, and no,' she answered. 'Only if necessary. He sometimes helps with maintenance, but mostly takes care of security.'

'Yes, could you please tell me, Miss Potts-'

'About my cohabitants,' the woman interrupted Steve.

'Cohabitants?' Stark raised his brows at the fancy word. 'Don't you mean "staff?"'

'I always hated that word,' Pepper explained lightly. 'Though you are not wrong. They live and work in the mansion, under my care.' She turned her attention towards the blond opposite of her. 'You wanted to know why them, right?' As Steve nodded, she continued. 'Wanda and Bucky have about the same story. When they came to the RRO they would not talk to anyone, did not even dare to look up, both too afraid of being tortured or murdered. They wouldn't even speak to our interpreters. Most refugees open up to us at some point, eventually, but they didn't. They would've both been sent back to Russia and Sokovia if they would not cooperate and I, well… I just couldn't send them back...'

'So, you offered them a place in your home,' Stark said, crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair. 'How noble, or incredibly stupid. Some sort of ultra-secret soldier and a witch, isn't that just asking for problems?'

'Maybe,' Pepper answered calmly though earnestly. 'but it all ended up well. They can finally let their pasts rest and focus on their futures. As for Thor and Loki, organization protocols indicated that the two should have been separated. Thor being eighteen and considered an adult, he had to part from his little brother and undergo a whole different trajectory.'

'But Thor did not want to part from Loki, and that's where you stepped in.' Steve figured as he fiddled with a pen. He continued after Pepper nodded, 'Miss Potts, what is your relation to Mister Killian?'

'Aldrich came to me about a year ago, offering me a deal to buy my company. I rejected. He was, how should I put it… _upset_, at first, but then he saw the work I did and offered me his help running the place. I did agree on that, and we have been working together ever since. Our relationship is- _was_ strictly professional.'

'Are you sure?' Tony asked with a one-sided smirk. 'It's not all that uncommon for colleagues to… _engage _in some form of romantic relationship.' The man's eyes trailed towards the blond for a split second, knowing that Steve must have heard him even though he did not meet his gaze. 'You invited him to spend the night at your mansion, right? And not just once.'

'Well, what can I say?' Pepper sighed. 'He was an attractive and charming man, but I didn't share a bed with him. I let him look at my spreadsheets not at my spread legs.' She met Tony's gaze with an equally cocky smirk, clearly surprising the man with her words.

'Hmm,' Steve hummed thoughtfully as he made some notes. 'Leaves me with one last question, for now. Where were you between twelve and two o'clock last night?'

Pepper's eyes widened as the question took her off guard, 'Uh… I had a couple of drinks at the bar in our lounge together with Aldrich… We stayed there till eleven or, eleven thirty. I went to bed after that and, as far as I know, so did Aldrich.'

'No late-night "matters" to discuss together?' Tony asked.

'No, detective Stark,' Pepper said calmly though a hint of irritation vibrated in her words. 'I was in bed, _alone_.' She stood up and looked at the two men. 'If that will be all?' She looked at Steve, smiling gently before leaving as the blond nodded silently.

* * *

'You think she's telling the truth?' Tony asked as he and Steve looked out the office window and watched Pepper enter the passenger side of her car, the door being held open by who they assumed was Bucky Barnes.

'She has no reasons to lie,' Steve shrugged. 'Not as far as we know, anyway.'

'We haven't spoken to our soldier yet, want me to go after them?'

'Don't bother,' Natasha said as she walked into the blond's office without warning, startling the two as always. 'Sam and I spoke to him while you two were busy interrogating Miss Potts.'

'And?' Steve asked, slightly impatient.

'Our Russian isn't much of a talker,' Sam said as he joined his partner, the four of them now being together again. 'All we got from him was that he hardly knew Killian and that he was taking a shower and going to bed somewhere around midnight.'

'Let me guess,' Tony asked with a slightly frustrated smile. 'No witnesses?'

'None. He said he finished walking his last security round through the mansion somewhere around twelve together with Thor.' Natasha continued. 'Then dropped Thor off at his room and went to bed.'

'Thor didn't say anything about that,' Tony noted. 'I wonder why. Want me to go get him?'

'Hmm, no, it's been enough for today,' Steve concluded as he looked at the clock, noticing that it was already past seven. 'I'm going home. Good job today guys, see you all tomorrow.'

* * *

Steve turned on the shower, waiting patiently for it to warm while undressing. He was happy to be home again, to just slumber on his slightly warn-down couch and watching a game of football after eating dinner. His apartment was not big, nor was it luxurious, but it was home.

'Room for two?'

Steve turned around in nothing but his boxers, his jeans in his hands. He scoffed softly at the sight of his lover standing in the door way. Yes, he loved his warn-down couch, a game of football, a good dinner, and, of course, his boyfriend. 'I'm sorry, sir, but this area is off limits for now.' He teased while folding his pants and placed them neatly with the rest of his clothes.

'Oh, is that so, detective?' Tony smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. 'That is such a shame, especially since I wanted to talk to you about a very big personal problem.' He walked into the bathroom with a pout, his hands folded behind his back.

'Tony, I'm serious,' the blond chuckled, taking a step back as Tony nearly pressed his lips against his neck. 'I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed, no fooling around okay? We really have to stop doing that.'

* * *

'Oh, but detective,' Tony sighed dramatically, placing the back of his hand against forehead. 'You have to listen to me, for I have a confession to make.' He then placed his hands against Steve's bared chest and pressed their bodies together, his fingers slowly trailing down the man's skin to his abs.

Steve blinked at first, but then just smiled. Tony wanted to play a game and Steve was eager to participate. 'Fine,' he wrapped his arms around the man, puling him closer against his chest. 'Tell me, sir, what is it you wanted to confess?'

'Well, detective,' Tony started, his lips nearly brushing those of the blond. 'I have done so many bad things in my life and I can't live with it any longer.' His voice was nothing but a sultry whisper, words vibrating against the blond's skin. Tony wrapped an arm around Steve's waist, his fingers gently caressing his skin. 'I think I need to be punished by a strong hand of the law.'

'I see,' Steve hummed in delight and tried to press his lips against Tony's, but the man teasingly moved backwards a little each time the blond made a move. He looked at his partner in slight confusion for a second, but eventually just smiled as he saw Tony's iconic smirk appear on his face. 'I think I am starting to understand your situation, sir.' He pushed Tony against the tiled wall and took a firm hold of his wrists, holding them above his head in one hand. 'I will personally see to it that your punishment will fit your crimes.'

Stark gasped softly as Steve moved a rough hand underneath his shirt, the cold tiles pressed against his back left him shivering. 'Please, sir,' he pleaded, throwing his head back as Steve pressed hot kisses in the nape of his neck. 'be gentle with me.' He moved a foot between Steve's legs, then slowly lifted his knee, pressing it against the blond's half-hard cock.

The man moaned softly, feeling the warmth of Tony's leg through his boxers. He let his teeth sink into his partner's neck, roughly, yet still careful enough not to break his skin. He could never really hurt Tony, not even if his partner wanted him to. He wanted to move his hips against Tony's leg, to just rut against him and feel the friction through his boxers.

But of course, Tony had other plans.

The playboy smirked, hearing Steve nearly growl in frustration as he placed his foot back on the floor. He stared straight into mesmerizing, bright-blue eyes, tainted with want. A challenging smirk formed on Tony's face and mischief gleamed in his eyes. 'Oops,' he let out in a virtuous whisper as he leaned forward, his breath hot against the blond's ear. 'What's wrong, officer?' His attitude changed, lust replacing innocence, a smooth and dark voice vibrating against Steve's skin, 'I thought you were going to properly punish me.' He bit down in the blond's helix, softly moving the skin between his teeth which rewarded him with lewd moan coming from his partner.

'Oh, I will punish you alright,' Steve smirked darkly. He let his fingers tangle with Tony's brown hair and pulled him back, a shiver of ecstasy running down his body as he heard the man groan. Their faces were flushed, hair sticking against their skin as the room filled with steam coming from the running shower. Steve grabbed Tony's ass, massaging it roughly before grabbing his wrist and pulling him under the hot water. 'You left me no choice but to take you to jail.'

Tony let out a soft yelp as he was pushed against the wall again, his chest pressed against the wet tiles. He closed his eyes as he felt Steve wrap his hands around his waist and eagerly pull down his pants and underwear. 'I think this might be against the law, sir.' He panted, feeling the blond's fingers wrap around his hard cock.

'Shut up, inmate,' Steve growled, pressing his groin against Tony's ass. He moved his hand, gently at first, but soon pumped it up and down so quickly that the only sound audible in the room where his partner's pleads for more.

Tony's mouth hang slightly open, desperate for oxygen in the steam-filled room. The tiles on the wall were cold against his flush cheeks, the sound of the water falling on the floor was not nearly enough to muffle his lewd cries and gasps. He pressed his eyes shut, lust stirring hot in his core as he came in Steve's willing hand.

'Think you've learned your lesson?' Steve growled in Tony's ear as the man's legs gave out and he caught him in his strong arms.

Tony panted for a minute, relying on his boyfriend to hold him while he caught his breath. He turned around and smirked as he saw Steve's wild eyes, 'Almost, sir,' he whispered, then pressed his lips against the blond's mouth, kissing him passionately.

Steve leaned into the kiss, wanting it to last forever, but as always, Tony had other plans. He felt Tony's lips move from his lips to his jawline, to his neck and down his chest. Before he knew it, the other man was on his knees, his mouth teasingly against the head of the blond's already leaking cock. Steve threw his head back and gritted his teeth, his fingers wondering through Tony's hair as the playboy pulled down his boxers and wrapped his lips around his cock.

Tony placed his hands on Steve's hips and hallowed his cheeks, skillfully fucking his face on the blond's cock. He licked the head, the bitterness of pre-cum sending a shiver down his spine, his moans stifled as he buried Steve's cock in his throat again. It did not take long before he felt the blond's hips quiver underneath his touch, telling him that he was about to come. Tony looked up through his lashes and saw Steve's chest heaving heavily with each breath he took.

'To-ny…' Steve gasped, uselessly trying to get a grip on the wet tiles. 'If you continue- I… I'll-' He tried to warn his partner, but Tony mercilessly continued to suck him off.

Steve came hard with a rough jerk of his hips, a flash of white appearing in front of his eyes for a split second as Tony sucked him through his orgasm. Tony swallowed every drop of the blond's warm cum, then gently licked him clean before getting back on his feet again.

The two panted and stared each other for a moment, their breathing finally stabilizing as they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips meeting yet again in a gentle and loving kiss.

* * *

'You really bring out the worst in me, Stark,' Steve said as he let himself fall on his bed. The springs protested with a soft squeak, the fresh linen releasing a faint scent of lavender.

'Using my last name, huh? That can't be good,' Tony chuckled as he entered the small bedroom of Steve's apartment in his boxers, a glass of scotch in his hand. He walked towards the bed, smiling as he mentally compared his own cluttered apartment with the ever-so tidy bedroom of his partner. 'What's wrong, hot stuff?' he asked as he placed his drink on the bedside table and joined Steve underneath the soft, dark-grey blankets.

'Everything,' Steve sighed. 'What we just did, and this, and…' He then turned towards Tony. 'We have to stop.'

'Stop what?' Tony asked innocently, though he could not suppress his smirk. He then sighed at the blond's slightly unamused expression. 'Steve, relax. We'll be fine as long as no one at the police station finds out.'

'But what if they do?'

'Then we'll get fired,' Tony stated matter-of-factly and he shrugged. 'but it won't get to that point. I mean, we've been dating for a couple of weeks now and no one has found out, right?'

'Right, but-' Steve wanted to protest, but was hushed by Tony's lips against his own. He closed his eyes, his muscles relaxing as he breathed in the man's scent.

'I love you, Rogers, and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me from doing so,' Tony smiled gently as he placed his hand on the blond's cheek, his thumb softly caressing his skin.

'I love you too, Stark,' A smile finally shined through on Steve's face. He tilted his head slightly to press his lips in the palm of Tony's hand.

'You better. I don't give such amazing blowjobs to just anyone,' Tony chuckled, his smile brightening as he saw Steve roll his eyes, a color forming on the man's cheeks. 'Now, go get some sleep. We've got a murder to solve tomorrow.' He pressed a kiss against Steve's forehead before turning off the light. He wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him against his chest as they both drifted off into the wonders of their dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Some cuts and nasty bruises caused by the fall, the head trauma being the cause of death,' Strange said as he sat in the chair opposite of Steve's desk. He stirred his tea, the autopsy report neatly placed in front of him. 'There was alcohol in his blood as well.'

'Was he drunk enough to just fall out of the window?' Tony asked as he sat backwards on his chair, a smile on his face as he was about to win his bet with Sam.

'I don't think so.' Strange wrinkled his nose in slight doubt but then shook his head. 'He was tipsy, at most. I think someone must have given him a push, at least.'

'So, no signs of any kind of struggle or fight?' Steve asked with a frown as he looked through the pages of the report, sighing at the little help it was providing.

'Well, not in the form of an injury-'

'So, it was just an accident after all?' Tony smirked and he looked at Sam, holding up his hand in which his coworker reluctantly handed him the twenty bucks.

'I would tell you if you would let me finish talking,' Strange snapped, his dark brown eyes effectively silencing the other man. 'I couldn't find any injuries that indicated a fight, however, I _did_ find some skin tissue underneath the victim's fingernails.'

'So, he was murdered?' Sam asked hopefully, already eyeing Stark with a grin.

'Isn't that _your_ job to find out?' Strange managed to smile as he saw Sam nodding slowly. 'Oh, there is one more thing, your victim had sexual intercourse shortly before his death. I found seminal fluid and some blood surrounding the private area.'

'Blood?' Natasha repeated with a frown. 'Rape?'

'Possibly.'

'Doesn't have to be, though,' Tony suggested as he pulled a face at the thought. 'I mean, if a woman is on her peri-'

'Yes, we get it, Stark,' Natasha interrupted him as she rolled her eyes, hitting him on the back of his head with a rolled-up file. 'Were you able to extract DNA?'

'Well, the seminal fluid was from the victim himself, the blood on the other hand remains a mystery. There wasn't enough for me to do a proper research. We didn't find any wounds on the victim, so it cannot be his.'

'Booze, sex and then die right after,' Tony remarked. 'What a way to go. Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "happy ending", don't you think?' He looked at Natasha with a smile at which the woman threatened to hit him on the head again. Though Tony did manage to raise one side of her lip which he counted as a win.

'Honestly, Rogers, how can you work with that guy?' Strange murmured as he took the last sip of his tea.

'He has his moments, sometimes,' Steve chuckled in response. 'Thank you, Strange, for the report.'

'So what do you want to do now?' Natasha asked as she sat down on the corner of the blond's desk. 'We still don't know whether the victim was murdered or if it was just an accident.'

'You're forgetting the skin tissue underneath the victim's fingernails, that could be a sign of a struggle.' Sam noted, 'What do you wanne do, Rogers? Should I sent someone to pick up Miss Potts?'

'No, that won't be necessary,' Steve shook his head and looked at his team. 'Romanoff, I want you to look into the victim's financial documentations, bank accounts, loans, debts, everything. Also I want to know what kind of charges were pressed against him. Stark, we are going to that mansion. I want to speak with Miss Potts again and Barnes and that kid, Loki.'

'And what do you want me to do?' Sam asked as Natasha went back to her own desk and Tony grabbed his coat.

'I want you to keep Fury off my back,' Steve smiled as he already walked out of his office. 'He gave us twenty-four hours to find evidence and that time's almost up. Distract him, make sure he doesn't bother me.'

'And how am I supposed to do that?'

'I don't know, ask for a raise? He'll be pissed enough for the rest of the day to leave me alone,' Steve smiled at Sam's almost desperate frown. He walked out of his office, Stark at his side, and the two left the police station.

Tony drove up the ridiculously large driveway, stopping in front of the grand entrance of the mansion. The two stepped out of the car, the gravel path grinding beneath their feet as they made their way towards the front door.

'You think Miss Potts was lying?' Tony asked as he rang the doorbell. 'She said she didn't have an intimate relation with Killian.'

'Could be,' Steve shrugged. 'Problem is we don't know who's blood it is that was found on our victim, so really it could be anybody.'

'Mister Rogers, Mister Stark,' Wanda greeted the two as she opened the door. 'Why are you here?'

'Miss Maximoff,' Steve nodded with a kind smile, the early morning sun brightening his blue eyes. 'We would like to speak to Miss Potts, is she home?'

'She is,' Wanda took a step back, inventing the two to come inside. 'Are you here to tell us that it was murder?'

'We're still not really sure on that,' Tony mumbled as he admired the art decorating the rooms they passed. The mansion was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. 'Why do you ask? You think someone murdered him?'

'I don't,' the woman stated curtly, her black leather shoes tapping against the marble floor as she continued walking. 'I simply don't think much of the police.' She smiled at Tony as she said this, earning her a slightly irritated hum in return.

Wanda opened the large French doors that lead to the garden and guided the two towards an old oak tree. 'Miss Potts? The gentlemen of the police department are here. They asked for you.'

Pepper was working at a picknick table underneath the big tree, enjoying the shade it provided on this already warm day. She looked up from her laptop, reading glasses sliding slightly down her nose. 'Thank you, Wanda,' she smiled and offered the two men to take a seat. 'Tell me, what can I do for you today?'

'Miss Potts, what was your relationship with Mister Killian?' Steve asked as he kept standing.

'… I thought I already told you,' Pepper smiled, slightly confused.

'Try again, we like to hear things twice, just to be sure,' Stark answered casually.

'O-kay,' She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the slight confusion a polite but forced smile on her face. 'I am _not_ in love with Aldrich, Aldrich was _not _in love with me and we did _not _have a relationship. There. Clear?'

'As day,' Tony smiled lightheartedly. 'Leaves us with one question though; who did he have sex with the night he was murdered?'

'Sex?' Pepper blinked in perplexity. 'Well... I- I can guarantee you that it was not me.'

'Then who was it?' Steve asked.

'How am I supposed to know?' Pepper's brows furrowed, her kind and soft expression ebbing away with each question, making way for frustration. 'Maybe he was… maybe he just masturbated.'

'Unlikely. Masturbation does not leave these kind of traces,' Tony put on his sunglasses as some rays started to shimmer through the leaves of the oak tree. 'We've also found some blood around the-uhm… _private _area.'

Pepper remained silent for moment, staring at her hands as she was lost for words. The three of them then looked up as they heard the old backdoor of the mansion opening again with a loud creak.

The first to walk through was Loki, a backpack hanging from one shoulder. He didn't look around, directly running towards the large shed at the other end of the garden. He opened his arms and hugged his older brother who was just in time of putting his tools down. They were talking, smiling, nothing but pure love shining through as Thor lowered himself to meet the raven eye to eye. They were laughing, Loki's enthusiasm only growing as Bucky and Wanda joined the two, bringing them refreshments.

'Look at them, as if they are a family.' Pepper nearly whispered as she lowered her tense shoulders. 'Mister Rogers… Aldrich's death has to be an accident… It just has to be.'

Steve sighed as he kept staring at the four in the distance. 'Thank you, for your time, Miss Potts.' He walked away with a nod of his head and went straight towards the group that was still standing near the shed. 'Mister Barnes?'

The four of them fell completely silent, Bucky's expression going dark within a split second. 'Yes?'

'Can we have a word with you?'

'I already told everything to your partner, the lady with red hair.' Bucky stated curtly as he brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear, his Russian accent still slightly noticeable in his voice. 'I have nothing to tell you.'

'Well, that's just bad luck for you 'cause we do have something to tell _you_,' Tony's smirk only seemed to make Bucky's mood go even more sour.

The soldier reluctantly walked along with the two towards the mansion, stopping halfway as they were already out of ears' reach. 'What do you want?'

'Mister Killian had sex the night before he died, care to explain?' Stark asked bluntly.

'…You think I-?!' His nose wrinkled in disgust.

'We don't think anything, we just ask,' Steve added calmly. 'Do you think there's anyone here who would-'

'No,' Bucky interrupted and crossed his arms. 'No one in this house would have sex with that guy.' He scoffed, looking at the two in absolute disgust. 'Идиоты… America or Russia, you cops are all the same. Killian's death was an accident. Stop bothering innocent people.' He turned on his heel and walked into the mansion without another word.

'I hate to tell you, Rogers, but I'm thinking the guy's right,' Tony mumbled with a sigh. 'I know your gut is telling you different but up until now this entire situation seems to be one big accident. Plus, even _if _anything would have happened these guys would clearly cover each other, we're getting nowhere with this.'

'What about the skin tissue underneath the victim's fingernails? Something happened here that night, Stark, and I'm gonna find out what. Also, don't you think Barnes reacted a little strongly when we asked him if anyone would have sex with Killian?' He then looked over at Wanda, Loki and Thor who were all busy doing their own thing, yet remained at each other's side. 'And we haven't talked to all of them, yet.'

'I was asleep that night,' Loki's voice was soft, nervousness clenching his throat. 'I helped Wanda washing the dishes after dinner, then went to my room to do my homework. I took a shower and went to bed at ten o' clock, as usual.'

'Where you alone?' Steve asked as he sat down at the kitchen table, a glass of lemonade in his hand.

'Yes, sir,' the raven nodded. 'Thor was still out the moment I left the shower, he was probably still walking his security round through the building together with Bucky.'

'Do you and Thor share a room?' Steve asked kindly at which Loki nodded, explaining that he did not like to sleep alone. 'Did you have a good relationship with Mister Killian?'

'Not really, no. Thor told me to stay away from him. He did not trust him.'

'And why is that?' Tony asked, handing out a drink for the kid.

Loki shrugged, 'A feeling, I guess.' He looked at the glass for a second, his hands buried in his sleeves as he shook his head and kindly refused the drink.

'Loki,' Steve started, noticing the red color on the raven's cheeks. 'Aren't you warm? You were wearing a long-sleeved shirt yesterday as well, weren't you?'

The raven uncomfortably placed his hands on his lap and fiddled with his sleeves, 'I just like this kind of clothing…'

'It's almost 90 degrees out there,' Stark remarked, doubting the teen's words. He sat next to Loki, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, 'I'm sorry, I'm not buying it.'

The silence that followed was short to last as Thor barged into the kitchen, tension etched in his face. 'How dare you interrogate my brother without my consent!' The blond nearly shouted, his teeth bared in anger.

'Mister Odinson-'

'-We were just about to leave,' Steve spoke, interrupting Tony who had already jumped up from his seat to face the older brother. The blond stood up, following his partner's lead as they both walked towards the front door. 'Ah, yes. One more thing, Mister Odinson, why did you not tell us that you were with Mister Barnes the night of the murder?'

'Because you did not ask,' Thor replied haughtily at which Steve and Tony raised a brow. 'Our security round ended somewhere before twelve. You asked of my whereabouts between twelve and two o'clock.' He patted Loki on his shoulder, the harshness in voice completely gone as he spoke to him in their native language.

Loki nodded. He jumped from his chair and disappeared into the hallway, old wood creaking slightly as he continued his way up the stairs.

'You two were about to leave,' Thor said after making sure his little brother had disappeared up the stairs. He gestured towards the hallway that would lead to the front door.

Steve nodded, thanking Thor for his time before leaving the mansion and driving back to the police station with Tony.


End file.
